vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Master
Powers and Stats Tier: At most High 7-C | At least 8-B Name: Shadow Master | Nyx, Dark Disciple Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male | Genderless Age: Thousand of years | Variable Classification: Wizards. Ex-members of Yehudah and the Cabal of Zenobius; at least three of them works with Samael and one with the Order of Magus Powers and Abilities: Undetection against supernatural detections, Stealth, Immortality (Type 1), Night-vision, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Summoning and Command Inducement, Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (Immaterial beings made of supernatural darkness. Only attacks able to damage energy are capable to affect them), Immunity to dark-based attacks, Power Bestowal (Only to the Dark Disciples), Minor Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic, Magic including Darkness Manipulation, Undetection, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation (Negative emotions), Statistics Reduction, Nightmare Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Teleportation (Across shadows), Magic Absorption, Creation (Weapons and dark-based life) and more (Any Shadow Master has 20 levels of additional magic paths) | Swordmanship, Non-Physical Interaction, Invulnerability (Only attacks capable to damage energy are capable to affect them), Resistance to dark-based attacks (Half damage), Minor Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Mind Manipulation. Their Master can grants more abilities to the Dark Disciple Attack Potency: At most Large Town level+ (Magic projection is not much behind Chthon's stadistics) | At least City Block level (Comparable to Nature's Wrath), higher with Sword of Shadow Speed: Peak human with at least Subsonic+ likely far higher reflexes (Far above characters that can dodge arrows at point blank and creature that can speed blitz common warriors. Not much below the Arias Vayu) | Superhuman with at least Subsonic+ likely higher reflexes (Way above characters that can dodge arrows at point blank and creature that can speed blitz common warriors) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Human Class | At least City Block Class, higher with Sword of Shadows Durability: Human level, At least Large Town level+ (Above the Chthon's offensive stadistics). Armor increase their durability | Large Building level (Slightly below Ice Maiden). Natural armor increase its durability Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Vary with magic, up to 1000 kilometers | Meele, vary with the Dark Gifts Standard Equipment: Sword of Shadows: The disciples are able to manifest weapons made of darkness. These tend to be swords and, although there are cases in which they have taken different forms, always have the same profile. Intelligence: Very high, possesses greats story and occultism knowledge, generally always have an route of escape (since they avoid to involve in combat) | Average, Nyx posesses limited minds but they as efficient as elite warriors without the minor disadvantage of emotions Weaknesses: The spiritual core of the Shadow Master are localized in their head Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' All Shadow Master possesses the next level of magic paths: 90 Darkness, 20 Others and 30 Metamagic *'Dark Disciples:' Shadow Masters have extensions of their beings called Dark Disciples. These entities, acting independently from their creators while still being spiritually tied to them, are the Shadow Masters’ main weapons. The master can order them about like fanatically loyal followers or control their every move like puppets, and the master can see and hear through their senses at will. The disciples must remain within a mile of their master or fade from existence. Each master can have from one to five disciples at a time. It takes an entire minute to create each disciple (although the master can perform other actions normally during that time), which appears in the presence of its creator. However, it merely takes a Passive Action to dismiss any number of them from existence, and the master can do so from any distance. The master has the option of giving a disciple free will, in which case it no longer counts as one of the master’s disciples, can go where and do what it wants, and can no longer be dismissed at whim. Some former disciples choose to serve their previous masters as independent agents. *'Dark Gifts:' A master can imbue its different disciples with dark powers when they are created to fulfill the master’s goals more effectively. The number of powers a disciple has depends on the number of disciples in existence at once: the more disciples the master has, the less power it can divide among them. If the master has up to two disciples, it can give them up to four different powers, whereas if it has three, four, or five disciples, the number of powers is reduced to three, two, and one, respectively. If creating a disciple causes already existing ones to exceed their power limit, the existing ones lose powers of the master’s choice so that they fall within the limit. However, the reverse is not true; if the number of disciples decreases, each remaining disciple does not gain more powers, unless the master creates them anew. The master freely chooses powers for each disciple at creation from the following list: **'Arcane Weapon:' The disciple’s weapon increases in power, crackling with a corona of dark energy. For all purposes, the weapon acquires all the properties of a +10 Quality weapon that attacks using the Energy Attack Type and is an intangible weapon (i.e., it cannot be blocked by conventional weapons). **'Shadow Scythe:' The disciple’s weapon becomes a massive scythe of living shadows. As an attack action, once per turn, the disciple can perform an Area Attack in a 15 foot radius without any penalty to its Attack Ability for doing so. If this power is combined with Shadow Arms, only the main attack may use this benefit. **'Shadow Claws:' Whenever the disciple performs an attack, spectral arms emerge from the soil trying to catch the defender’s shadow. If they are successful, the defender is supernaturally paralyzed and unable to move freely. **'Shadow Arms:' The body of the disciple is covered with arms, weapons, and joints that allow it to strike its enemies dozens of times at once, which in turn gives it an additional attack per turn (without any reduction to its Attack Ability). This power can be given to a disciple more than once. **'Final Explosion:' This power hides part of the master’s destructive power in the essence of the disciple. Either when the master wills it or when the disciple is destroyed, the disciple explodes, releasing splinters of darkness that attack everything within 20 m. **'Concealment:' The disciple’s subterfuge abilities gain mastery; it also increase its resistances against any detection ability **'Extended Action Radius:' The range over which the master can control the disciple becomes unlimited. **'Dome of Shadows:' The disciple gains the ability to create a dome of shadows around itself, wrapping everything within a 10 m radius in shadows, bliding anyone within but the disciple and its master. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy